Many devices controlled by electronic signals have non-linear responses, in that outputs produced by the devices are not linearly related to the input signals. For example, some devices such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) and Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) have response curves which generally follow power or gamma type functions. Such non-linear responses must be accounted for when providing electronic signals for driving such devices.
There exist a number of prior art methods and systems which address non-linear responses. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,781 to Kwak et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0222707 to Thebault et al., and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-173971 to Yuji.
The inventor has determined a need for methods and systems which provide for efficient computation of driving signals for devices with non-linear response curves.